Season 5 Ep 15
by EmZisGluedToABook
Summary: The best thing happens The Monkey team gets back there member


Novas eyes opened, and gave out a deep breath, there was a metal ceiling above her, not a white one. Nova then felt the bed she was on, it was soft and comfortable, she wasn't sitting in the white room, she was lying on a bed in the med bay.

She pulled the covers off of herself to see that her body had tons of bandages covering what seemed to be injuries, but Nova wasn't completely sure. She saw that on her chest there looked like plugs where connected to the machine next to her.

"I know that machine" though Nova "it's the heart monitor."

Nova then used one hand, reached up to the machine and turned it off so the machine wouldn't make any noise when Nova took off the plugs that where on her chest. Then Nova noticed that one of her hands was free and the other was holding on to something, Nova followed her arm and saw a sleeping Sprx holding her hand. He had a small bag under his eye which told Nova, Sprx tried to stay awake but couldn't.

His hand felt warm and felt so good to hold. Nova wanted to go over to Sprx wake him up, hug him and give him the kiss of his life, but he looked so at piece it wouldn't be rite to wake him up, but Nova soon couldn't take it anymore. She crawled to Sprx's chair and sat in his lap. Nova put her ear to his chest to hear the sweet sound of his heat.

_Bump, Bump, Bump _

Nova loved the sound. Then Nova looked into Sprx's face. To Nova this face was beautiful, the face of her lover. Nova then looked at his lips, the lips she loved to taste, kiss and hear the sound of Sprx's voice. The more Nova thought about Sprx the more Nova wanted to kiss him.

"I can't resist" whispered Nova, so not to awake Sprx.

She leaned over and gave Sprx a tiny kiss on the lips, but even if it was tiny it was a good enough taste.

Sprx felt something familiar tough his lips, and it felt so good. He wondered what it was, it felt to real to be another dream of his. He opened his eyes, and saw the best person in the universe. He saw a yellow face in-front of him. He was at first speechless, but when he tried to speak Nova cut him off.

"Shhhhhhhh" said Nova as she put a finger on Sprx's lips. She then removed her finger and leaned in. Nova closed her eyes, opened her mouth and gave Sprx a kiss. She used her tongue to take in all of Sprx's taste that she had been missing for so long.

Sprx couldn't believe it. "Nova was awake and now she was kissing me, am I dreaming" thought Sprx?! But then Sprx calmed down and paid his attention to the kiss. Nova was giving a more deeper, and passionate kiss then normal. Sprx saw that Nova was giving her all in this kiss, and Sprx should do the same.

He then closed his eyes and used his tongue the same way as Nova. Nova gave a sigh of happiness. The two monkeys leaned into one another and tried to make the kiss as deep and long as they could. They used each other's breath for as long as they could before there longs needed air. They broke the kiss, and stared at each-other.

Nova then smiled "You missed me" she asked?

Sprx then smiled and grabbed Nova in his arms.

"Not to tight" said Nova.

"Sorry" said Sprx as he let go of Nova, "but how... when did... but why..." stuttered Sprx?

Nova again put her finger to Sprx's lips "Calm down, I just got up" said Nova as she removed her finger.

"I can't believe it" said Sprx as he hugged Nova again, but not as tight this time.

"What can't you believe" asked Nova as she returned the hug?

That your awake and okay" said Sprx.

Nova felt something cold run down her back, like a _tear?_

"Why are you crying" she asked Sprx?

Sprx let go of Nova and wiped away his tears "Because I'm so happy your back, I missed you so much."

"I missed you to" said Nova as she leaned her head ageanst Sprx's chest. "You don't know the start of it" she said.

"Everyone's gonna be so happy when they see you" said Sprx as he put his arms around Novas body.

"Well, why don't we go surprise them?"

Sprx smiled, "Hold your ears" he said.

"Why" asked Nova curiously?

"Cause I'm gonna get everyones attention."

Nova then plugged her ears with her fingers.

"GUYS, EVERYONE GET YOUR BUTTS UP HERE QUICK" yelled Sprx!

Nova unplugged her ears,

"They'll be here any minuet now" said Sprx, Nova smiled.

Nova and Sprx stared at each other, there heads and lips getting closer, they where close to another kiss until they herd running footsteps coming closer and closer to the med bay.

"We'll wait until there gone" said Sprx, Nova smiled warmly.

"Sprx what's wrong", "Is something wrong with Nova", "What happened" they all said at once, but then they starred at what Sprx was holding in his lap, it was Nova, and she was awake.

"Hi guys did I miss anything" asked Nova sarcastically?

"NOVA" everyone yelled at once, as they ran up to Nova!

Chiro was the first to get to Nova, he picked her up out of Sprx's lap and hugged her.

"Not to tight" said Nova.

"Oh sorry" said Chiro while he loosened his grip. When Chiro put Nova down, Otto ran up to her (almost knocking her down) and gave her a hug, "Yes, your back, missed you" he said.

"I missed you to" said Nova as she hugged him back.

Then when Otto and Nova stopped hugging, Jin-may started to cry as she hugged Nova, "Hey don't cry I'm back you should be happy" said Nova.

"That's why I'm crying, I'm so happy, that your back" said Jin-may as she whipped her eyes.

"I was never gone" said Nova.

"Technically your mental state was..." Gibson was caught off by Nova.

"Stop with the lectures and give me a hug" said Nova as she gave Gibson a hug.

Everyone else laughed, Gibson smiled and returned the hug.

Then when Gibson and Nova stopped hugging, Antauri came up to Nova, "I too missed you my friend" he said.

Nova gave him a hug, and he returned it.

"When did you wake up, Nova" asked Chiro?

Nova and Antauri stopped hugging, "Well, if your talking fiscally, 2 minuets ago" she replied.

Everyone looked confused at this remark,

"What do you mean by fiscally" asked Otto?

"Well, it's sort of a long story."

"It's only 11 o'clock, we don't have to get up that early" said Chiro as he glanced back at Antauri.

"All-right" said Antauri.

"Nova I would love to hear your story" said Gibson, "but maybe you should sit down while..."

"Gibson I'm fine, don't worry" said Nova.

"I know, but the medication I gave you a few hours ago, makes your mussels weak and the medication should kick in now."

"That must be the reason why my legs are shacking" said Nova, and what she said was true, her legs where beginning to shake.

Nova was beginning to fall back, but before she could hit the floor, Sprx caught her.

"Yea I'm definitely going to put you in bed" said Sprx as he picked up Nova.

"Fine" she said with a smile. Sprx smiled back as he put Nova back in the medical bed and sat next to her.

"The medicine will where off tomorrow" said Gibson.

"Well, I want to hear what happened now" said Otto.

"Okay, okay I'll tell you what happened" said Nova, everyone sat around the bed in a circle.

"So what happened did Skeleton King do anything, did you see death, or was it all dark, but then it wouldn't be much of a story and you said it was a long story so.."

"OTTO BE QUIE SO NOVA CAN TELL US" yelled Chiro!

Otto closed his mouth and blushed, "Sorry" he said before his mouth was really closed.

Everyone then looked back at Nova, then she began to speak,

"Well, after my heating state started the cool down and I started to fall to the ground, I know that this will sound crazy, but I wasn't really in my body."

Everyone stared at Nova as though she was crazy,

"What do you mean by not really being in your body" asked Sprx?

"Well, I don't know how but, I woke up in a completely white room, I had no burns or cut at all, it was weird. At first I thought I was all alone, but I was wrong, Master Chee was there."

"But thats impossible Master Chee is..." interrupted Gibson.

"Dead, I know" said Nova sounding a little annoyed, then there was a pause.

"But let me finished," she said in a calmer voice, "she talked to me, she said that the white room was a place people go to when there an inch from death."

"So you where close to dying" asked Chiro?

"Yea, I guess I was, but then Master Chee told me that I could make a choice, weather I wanted to die or go back to my body to live" said Nova.

"How did you get a choice" asked Jin-may?

"When I decided to destroy the formless army I thought I didn't have a choice, I gave up my choice. Master Chee told me I earned it back." answered Nova. "I choose to come back, I asked Master Chee if she could come with me, but she said she was already gone."

There was a bit of a sad pause, everyone looked sad. Master Chee was there friend and trainer, and ever since Nova was in a coma the team didn't have time to talk about her death.

Nova bit her bottom lip to keep out tears as she continued, "So when I landed on the ground I was back in my own body, but it didn't feel good at all. I felt like I was gonna die rite there actually, the pain was so bad that I couldn't move, but then I herd your voices and it gave me hope. Then I remember you crying on my stomach" she turned to Sprx, "and then the rest of you guys crying. I tried to talk to tell you I was okay and tried to stay awake I tried, but I fell asleep. Then at one point I felt so weak, and that's when my heart stopped. You guys brought me back, but I ended up back in the white room again."

"But why" asked Otto?

"Because I got weak again."

"Well, then what happened" asked Chiro antically?

Nova smiled at the way Chiro sounded "Master Chee came back and told me that to get stronger I'd have to use my Power Primate energy to help, I would have to embarrass the things that made me a warrior not anyone else, just me. So I got into your meditation stance that you do Antauri, and I was able to hear what was around me. You guys where either talking about what you missed about me or what I teach you, and then I thought about it and all the things you guys said are what makes me a warrior. And then I woke up here."

Everyone stared at Nova until Otto spoke the one word everyone was basically thinking, "Wow."

"Wow is rite" relied Chiro.

"And all this happened while you where asleep? Man we miss allot" said Sprx.

Nova smiled, "I don't know how but all that stuff did happen, it felt to real to be a dream."

"Embracing what makes you strong dose make your Primate energy more powerful, and when I was in the room Nova I could feel you getting stronger" said Antauri.

"Really" asked Nova?

Antauri nodded his head.

"But Nova" said Gibson, "do you remember anything happening before you-"

"We shall ask more questions in the morning" said Antauri as he cut off Gibson.

"But Antauri we must know if-"

"No tomorrow we shall ask Nova."

"Wait a minuet what do you want to ask me? And if it's important then you should ask me now" said Nova sounding a bit confused.

"It would be better to ask in the morning" said Antauri.

"Are you sure, it sounds important?"

Everyone knew the question Gibson was trying to ask, If Nova knew where Skeleton King was and if he was still _alive_. This indeed was an important question.

"It is late, in the morning everyone will be ready for our questions" said Antauri.

"Okay" said Nova reluctantly.

"Well it is late maybe we should get to bed" said Gibson as he looked at the time, it read 12:56.

"But Nova just woke" complained Chiro!

"Yea, we should have a party for Nova" said Otto as he jumped up and down.

"I'm with ya there, Otto" said Sprx.

"That would be fun" Jin-may joined in.

"It's almost 1 in the morning! Now I know some of you think I'm a stick in the mud, but we have to go to bed. We have to continue work on the city" said Gibson.

"Oh come on, Nova just woke up we should celebrate" said Sprx.

"I'm not saying we can't have a party, in-fact I think a celebration would be a very entertaining idea" said Gibson.

"So we can have a party" asked Otto and Chiro?

"Since we all agree then of-corse" said Antauri.

"YES" everyone yelled!

"This will be fun" said Nova.

"You bet it will babe" said Sprx with a smile.

Nova smiled back.

"Then we will celebrate tomorrow, but for now we must all go to bed" said Antauri.

"Fine" said Chiro is a annoyed/reluctant voice. Nova smiled and gave him a wink.

"So do we have to go to bed now" asked Otto?

"Yes" said Antauri and Gibson at the same time!

"Oh Man" Otto complained again!

"To tell you the truth Im tired" yawned Jin-may, "I'm going to head for bed," she walked up to Nova, "a couple of hours ago I wished you goodnight, and I'll do it again, goodnight Nova."

"Night Jin-may" said Nova with a smile.

Jin-may then kissed Chiro on the cheek, then said, "Goodnight guys see you in the morning."

"Goodnight" everyone called back to her before she left the room.

"Well, I for one shall join Jin-may" said Gibson as he walked to Novas bed, "goodnight Nova, I'm glad your back."

"Ahhh, you do have a heart under all that brain" teased Nova.

Gibson smiled "Goodnight everyone.", he then left the room.

"I to shall go to bed" said Antauri, he turned to the rest of the group "will you four be going to bed soon?"

"Don't worry Antauri, we'll be in bed before you can say Hover Burger" said Otto.

"All-right then, goodnight to you all," he turned to Nova "and welcome back my friend."

"Thanks Antauri, goodnight" replied Nova.

"Night Antauri" the three guys called out.

Antauri smiled (Everyones Happy) and left the room.

Chiro then yawned.

"Man, I can't believe you guys are tired" said Nova as she sat up on her pillow and leaned her head on the wall.

"Your not tired because you've been asleep for three days" said Chiro in a tired voice.

Sprx turned to Nova "Three nights to many if you ask me" he said.

Nova smiled at him, he smiled back.

"Well, I'm not tired" yawned Otto.

Chiro looked at at Otto with a disgusted face, "You just yawned!"

"No, I didn't."

"Me and Nova are witnesses" said Sprx. Nova nodded.

"You haven't even been awake for a day and you two are already your going against me" asked Otto?

"Yea pretty much" said Nova with a smile.

"That hurts."

They all laughed, until Chiro and Otto yawned again.

"Okay well I guess I'm going to bed" said Chiro.

"Well, I'll go with you, just so you don't feel lonely."

"Your not tired" asked Sprx?

"Nope" said Otto proudly.

"Yea, rite" said Nova.

Chiro and otto got out of there chairs,

"Hey Sprx aren't you going to bed" asked Chiro?

"No kid, I think I'll stay in my chair" replied Sprx.

Nova turned to Sprx with a confused look on her face,

"You will" she asked?

"Well, then goodnight you two" said Chiro.

"Night" said Otto, and then they both left the room leaving Nova and Sprx alone.

Nova turned back to Sprx, "Why aren't you going to sleep in your room?"

"Because I want to make sure your okay for the night" said Sprx as he sat on Novas bed.

"Sprx, don't worry, I'm fine nothing will happen to me I promos."

"I know, I know but I can't help but worry about you."

Nova scooted closer to Sprx "Why's that" she asked?

Sprx also moved closer to Nova until they where leaning on each other, "Because I love you so much and I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Nova smiled and kissed Sprx on the cheek "I love you to."

"You don't know how much I missed you saying that."

"I missed you to" said Nova.

Sprx hugged Nova, and then he yawned.

"Are you tired" asked Nova?

"No, I'm not tired, why would you ask that?"

"Because you just yawned, and when I woke up you had bags under your eyes."

Sprx yawned again, "Fine you caught me, I am a bit tired."

"Then maybe you should go to sleep" said Nova as she ran her hand down Sprx's cheek.

"But if I fall asleep and wake up, I don't want you to be in a coma again, and for all this to be a dream" said Sprx in a worried voice.

Nova whispered into Sprx's ear, "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

Sprx smiled, "Alright" he reluctantly said, then he kissed Nova on the cheek and moved over to his chair.

"Umm, Sprx..." said Nova. "He'll probably say no, I mean I just woke up, it will be to fast" thought Nova.

Sprx looked back at Nova, "Yea."

Nova had blush on her cheeks "Umm well, I was wondering, is that chair you stay in, is it comfortable?"

"Why would she be asking me that" thought Sprx?

"It's a little hard but, it's okay" he said, "why do you ask?"

"Well, if you don't want to, I understand, but I was wondering if you did want to maybe well..."

"What is she asking me? Wait is she asking me" thought Sprx, "No! Not even if we are a couple will Nova ask me to..."

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to sleep in a place more comfortable" she said.

Sprx's eyes grew large,

"I have room in here" she said as she patted a spot on the bed closest to her.

Sprx looked as thought he was in shock, "You'd be okay with that?"

"Were not going to do anything besides sleep, and to tell you the truth I'd rather not sleep alone." Nova was blushing like mad.

"You sure" asked Sprx?

"I told you if you didn't want to, you don't-"

"No No No, I want to trust me I really _really _want to!"

Nova smiled "Then come on over."

Sprx's eyes looked more excited than ever as he moved to the other side of the bed and crawled in.

Nova chuckled, "You look happy."

"The reason why is because I haven't slept in a bed for three days straight."

"Is there any other reason" asked Nova?

"Oh yea, and I'm gonna sleep next to the most gorges monkey in the universe."

Nova smiled "Flattery will get you no where."

"I mean it" said Sprx as he scooted closer to Nova.

"Thanks, but you can flirt with me tomorrow, now you should get some sleep."

Sprx yawned, "I already told you the reason why I don't want to" he said.

Nova moved closer to Sprx until there stomachs toughed, "When you fall asleep I'll be rite here, and when you wake up I'll be rite here."

Sprx put his arms around Nova, "You promos?"

Nova opened her mouth, leaned in and kissed Sprx. The kiss made Sprx's eyes drupe, then after a while the kiss stopped.

"I promos cause I love you" said Nova.

Sprx eyes were almost closed, "I love you to" he said, and with that he fell fast asleep.

Nova smiled and put her head underneath Sprx chin, and soon she fell asleep in Sprx arms.


End file.
